The present invention relates to novel compositions and, more particularly, to a class of compounds having specific quaternized amine based upon a phosphate ester. The use of a phosphate ester based upon a fatty alcohol or fatty alcohol alkoxylate as the material used to prepare a phospholipid results in heretofore-unknown compounds. The products are very good wetting agents, have improved hydrolytic stability, are extremely substantitive to human skin and are well tolerated by human tissue making them suitable for use preparation of barrier products for personal care applications. In short they are ideal surfactants for use in many personal care applications.
Phosphate ester and quaternary amine compounds are well known and have been widely used for many years More recently, various betaine-type derivatives having, in general, quaternized alkyl amine groups and at least one phosphorous-containing anion in the molecule referred to hereinafter as xe2x80x9csynthetic phospholipidsxe2x80x9d, have been disclosed The in U.S. Pat. Nos. are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,893 and 3,928,509 to Diery et al. Diery discloses that the phosphonate compounds of his invention are active anti-microbial compounds. Later amido amine and imidazoline derivatives were disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,064; 4,233,192 and 4,380,637 to Lindemann et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,449; 4,336,385 and 4,503,002 to Mayhew et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,602; 4,283,542 and 4,336,386 to O""Lenick et al. These synthetic phospholipids are suggested as exhibiting an outstanding combination of surfactant characteristics as well as being well tolerated by human tissue, i.e., they exhibit exceptionally low ocular irritation and oral toxicity. While these known phospholipids have been found useful as surfactants in a variety of personal care, they have not exhibited an ability to protect the skin from irritation or provide barrier properties to the skin, protecting it from the negative effects of chemicals and environmental effects.
It is very desirable to provide a material from aqueous solution that have a combination of surfactant properties, including foaming, detergency and wetting. The compounds of the present invention provide a wide range of surfactant properties in a single molecule and consequently are referred to as biominimetric-multi-functional surface-active agents. They can be formulated into a plethora of personal care products ranging from baby wipes to body washes and other skin products. In addition the structure of the compounds provides for outstanding substantivity and the phospholipid nature of the molecule allow for very mild natural like materials that can be used in products where low irritation is important.
It is the objective of the invention to provide a novel phospholipid that contains in the same molecule a phosphated fatty alcohol or fatty alcohol alkoxylate and a process of its use which comprises contacting the hair with an effective surface active concentration of the novel phospholipid. The effective conditioning concentration ranges from between 0.1 and 25% by weight.
In accordance with the present invention we have now been discovered novel phospholipid compound, which conform to the following structure: A phospholipid, which conforms to the following structure; 
wherein;
R1 is R5xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)axe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)bxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)cxe2x80x94
a, b and c are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20;
x, and z are integers independently ranging from 1 to 2;
y is 0 or 1, with the proviso that x+y+z=3;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of;
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)dxe2x80x94
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)exe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94
CH3(CH2)fCHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)gxe2x80x94
xe2x80x83and
CH3(CH2)hCHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)i-C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94
R3 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, and xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)jxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)kxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)mxe2x80x94H
R4 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, and xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)jxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)kxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)mxe2x80x94H
R5 is selected from the group consisting of
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94
CH3(CH2)sCHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94
xe2x80x83and
CH3(CH2)uxe2x80x94C6H5xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94
d is an integer ranging from 7 to 21;
e is an integer ranging from 6 to 20;
f and g are independently integers ranging from 2 to 20;
h and i are independently integers ranging from 2 to 20;
j, k and m are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20, with the proviso that j+k+m be greater than or equal to 1;
r is an integer ranging from 6 to 21;
s and t are integers ranging from 2 to 20
u is an integer ranging from 7 to 21.
The invention is also directed to a process for cleaning and conditioning hair, which comprises contacting the hair with an effective conditioning amount of a phospholipid, which conforms to the following structure; 
wherein;
R1 is R5xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)axe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)bxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)cxe2x80x94
a, b and c are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20;
x, and z are integers independently ranging from 1 to 2;
y is 0 or 1, with the proviso that x+y+y=3;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of;
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)dxe2x80x94
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)exe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94
CH3(CH2)fCHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)gxe2x80x94
xe2x80x83and
CH3(CH2)hCHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)ixe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94
R3 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)jxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)kxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)mxe2x80x94H
R4 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)nxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)pxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)qxe2x80x94H
R5 is selected from the group consisting of
xe2x80x83CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94
CH3(CH2)sCHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94
xe2x80x83and
CH3(CH2)uxe2x80x94C6H5xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94
d is an integer ranging from 7 to 21;
e is an integer ranging from 6 to 20;
f and g are independently integers ranging from 2 to 20;
h and i are independently integers ranging from 2 to 20;
j, k and m are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20, with the proviso that j+k+m be greater than or equal to 1.
r is an integer ranging from 6 to 21;
s and t are integers ranging from 2 to 20;
u is an integer ranging from 7 to 21.
In a preferred embodiment, R2 is CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)dxe2x80x94.
In a preferred embodiment, R2 is CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)exe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94.
In a preferred embodiment, R2 is CH3(CH2)fCHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)gxe2x80x94.
In a preferred embodiment, R2 is
CH3(CH2)hCHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)i-C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94.
In a preferred embodiment, R3 is xe2x80x94CH3.
In a preferred embodiment, R3 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3,
In a preferred embodiment, R3 is
xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)jxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)kxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)mxe2x80x94H.
In a preferred embodiment, R4is xe2x80x94CH3.
In a preferred embodiment, R4is xe2x80x94CH2CH3.
In a preferred embodiment, R4 is
xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)nxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)pxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)qxe2x80x94H.
In a preferred embodiment, R3 and R4 are both xe2x80x94CH3 
In a preferred embodiment, R3 and R4 are both
xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)nxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)pxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)qxe2x80x94H.
In a preferred embodiment, R3 and R4 are both xe2x80x94CH2CH3.
In a preferred embodiment the effective conditioning concentration ranges from 0.1 to 25% by weight.
The present invention is directed to novel phospholipid compounds, which conform to the following structure: In accordance with the present invention we have now been discovered novel phospholipid compound, which conform to the following structure: 
wherein;
R1 is R5xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)axe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)bxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)cxe2x80x94
a, b and c are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20;
x, and z are integers independently ranging from 1 to 2;
y is 0 or 1, with the proviso that x+y+z=3;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of;
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)dxe2x80x94
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)exe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94
CH3 (CH2)fCHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)gxe2x80x94
xe2x80x83and
CH3 (CH2)hCHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)i-C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94
R3 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, and xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)jxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)kxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)mxe2x80x94H
R4 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, and xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)jxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)kxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)mxe2x80x94H
R5 is selected from the group consisting of
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94
CH3 (CH2)sCHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94
xe2x80x83and
xe2x80x83CH3(CH2)uxe2x80x94C6H5xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94
d is an integer ranging from 7 to 21;
e is an integer ranging from 6 to 20;
f and g are independently integers ranging from 2 to 20;
h and i are independently integers ranging from 2 to 20;
j, k and m are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20, with the proviso that j+k+m be greater than or equal to 1;
r is an integer ranging from 6 to 21;
s and t are integers ranging from 2 to 20
u is an integer ranging from 7 to 21.
Phosphate Ester Chemistry
Phosphate esters are part of a class of anionic surface-active agents. The commercial products are complex mixtures including monoester and diester.
The type or types of starting alcohol used determine the functionality of the phosphate ester. Modification of this group is a major factor in the functionality of a phosphate ester.
There are generally two different phosphating agents used commercially. They are polyphosphoric acid (PPA) and phosphorous pentoxide (P2O5). The selection of phosphating reagent has an effect upon the ratio of the components and upon the functional properties of the resulting phosphate ester.
Reaction
The reaction used to make phosphate esters is referred to as phosphation. It is conducted with either polyphosphoric acid or phosphorus pentoxide and results in a product that is a mixture of mono and diester. 
Phosphate esters are marketed at 100% activity in their free acid form or can be neutralized to any desired pH with alkali metals, such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; ammonia and other bases. Additionally, several products are available as partially neutralized forms.
Most phosphate esters are pale yellow to amber, sweet smelling, viscous liquids or pastes, and combine many important properties including (a) stability to extremes of acidity and alkalinity, (b) excellent heat stability (c) high electrolytic tolerance (d) good solubility in alkali, (e) outstanding coupling ability, and (f) outstanding wetting.
Phospholipids
Phospholipids are well known materials and are the topic of a number of patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,064; 4,233,192 and 4,380,637 to Lindemann et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,449; 4,336,385 and 4,503,002 to Mayhew et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,602; 4,283,542 and 4,336,386 to O""Lenick et al. Until the compounds of the present invention phospholipids were prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, like disodium hydrogen phosphate with epichlorohydrin to give a chlorohydroxypropyl intermediate that was subsequently reacted with a tertiary amine to give a phospholipid compound. 
Phosphate Ester Derived Phospholipids
The products of the present invention use the phosphate esters as the source of the phosphate, thereby incorporating an additional highly functional group into the molecule. It is by the incorporation of this group into the molecule that enhanced surfactant properties are obtained. 
The second reaction is as follows: 
If a diester phosphate is used a compound with no ionizable phosphate group results. 
In the diester case, the second reaction is as follows: 
The resulting product has two phosphate ester groups present and no ionizable phosphate group, resulting in a cationic quaternary compound.
The phosphate monoester compounds are very efficient wetting agents. This attribute makes them very desirable for their ability to wet out fiber like hair and substrates like skin to give uniform deposition of the phospholipid.
The phosphate diester product is an outstanding oil emulsifier. This attribute makes the molecule a better detergent and cleaning agent. The improved detergency makes these compounds more desirable and more functional than the phospholipids made from sodium phosphate.
The fact that the compounds of the present invention are made from phosphate esters, which are commonly mixtures of mono and diester, results in a multifunctional product that provides wide range of properties in the formulation. The mixed products are a preferred embodiment of the invention, truly giving a multi-functional surfactant. Phosphate esters made with polyphosphoric acid result in products having 90%+ monoester. Products made with P2O5 typically result in products having roughly equal amounts of mono and diester. The resulting phospholipids made from phosphate esters are unique products, due in part to the raw materials used to make them.